In recent years, there are known display devices which, when a user presses on a screen, cause the user to feel as if a pushbutton switch has been pressed (for example, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication 2008-123453).
Such a display device has a touch panel, a display panel located on the rear surface of the touch panel and having a mutually facing upper substrate and lower substrate, and a vibrating body such as a piezoelectric element located between the touch panel and the upper substrate. In such display device, when a voltage is applied to the piezoelectric element, the piezoelectric element vibrates and, accompanying the vibration, a feeling of pressing is imparted to the user.
However, in the above-noted display device, when a vibrating body is located between the touch panel and the upper substrate, when the touch panel and display panel are fitted to one another, the spacing between the touch panel and the display panel tends to become large because of the thickness of the vibrating body. As a result, there is the problem of the overall thickness of the display device becoming large.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above-noted problem, and has an object of making a display device thinner.